rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan
| tribes = | place = 5/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 31 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 1 | days2 = 40 }} Morgan is a contestant from and . Losing an ally in FD early on in , Morgan became a member of the cross-tribal alliance at the merge. However, Bray's flip left Morgan fighting for his life, leaving the game in 5th place as the least threatening Nerd. Morgan returned in to take a more proactive approach at the game. His partnership with Spencer got him through a lot of the game but was also his downfall, getting him 5th place once again. Profile Survivor North Shore Morgan started out on the Nerds tribe where he became close with FD. He also became close with Bray and Spaz. At the first Tribal Council, FD was the target, so Morgan tried to get FD to save himself. However, FD refused, so Morgan jumped ship and voted for him. Morgan got comfortable within the majority alliance, so he considered other options. At the merge, Morgan wanted to get the former Jocks out since they were swing votes, so he reached out to Jeeven to engage in the plan. This lead to a cross-tribal alliance of Morgan, Bray, Andrea, Danny, Quincy, and Daniel. As time went on though, Morgan decided to not stick by this and instead stuck with the Nerds so he and Bray exposed the cross-tribal to blindside Andrea. He continued to pagong the Plastics until Spaz flipped and blindsided him and his ally. Morgan tried to recover with Danny and Jeeven, but after burning them earlier, he had little to no hope. He was left to hang as the least threatening Nerd, leaving in 5th place. Voting History In Episode 14, Quincy used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Morgan's vote against him. Ghost Island Morgan started on Tinakula where he remained quiet. He had a feeling when merge would be so during the premerge, he played down his threat level whilst keeping social bonds growing. Due to these connections he was forming, Morgan knew about the "Old School" alliance which was forming against him. He also learned about the events of Ghost Island thanks to his connection with Pendant. Morgan then became the middle man between two sides discussing a vote against Pendant that ultimately was successful. At the swap, Morgan refuses the temptations of the Mutiny. Shaina Nichole and Emil both mutinied to Morgan's tribe because they valued him as an ally, but when Alfie and Dandrew approached Morgan to blindside Emil, he was on board without hesitation. He then followed that with a Shaina Nichole vote. She called him out for flip flopping but really he just finessed his way into the majority. After all this, Morgan teamed up with Dandrew and Spencer. But a third swap splits Dandrew from them. Morgan and Spencer end up together on the new Tinakula tribe. Quinn is the easy vote for not being well connected to the rest of the tribe but Morgan has other ideas. He hopes to target Trent because of how many connections he has to the others in a potential merge. At the merge, Morgan finds himself with Spencer, in two different majority alliances. He also grew close to Bailey on the swapped Tinakula tribe to a point where Bailey felt confident enough sharing information about his trips to Ghost Island. Morgan continued to play the middle between his two alliances, mostly leading on Bongo and Captain but always sticking by Spencer's side. Though eventually, Morgan decides to flip with Spencer to blindside his longtime ally, Ryan. At this point, Morgan and Spencer are seen as a pair versus two other pairs: Bongo & Captain and Dandrew and Hallie. Morgan and Spencer were the biggest threats left because of the potential advantages Spencer had and Morgan's social game. The other pairs teamed up to take out either Spencer or Spencer's idol by splitting the votes between Spencer and Morgan, and then using a vote block against Morgan to ensure a majority. Spencer did play an idol resulting in Morgan leaving by the split, placed 5th once again. Voting History In Episode 16, Ryan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Morgan's vote against him. In Episode 20, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Morgan's vote against him. Trivia * Morgan is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Alex, Adyum, Harry, and Stukov in , Jack B. in , and Bailey and Ryan in . * Morgan is one of five contestants to be eliminated by only one vote, discounting three-person Tribal Councils where two people can only vote for each other. The others are Aiden in , Hannibal in , Sommer in Suburbia, and Celtics in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:North Shore Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Nerds Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore Category:Survivor: Ghost Island